Meant to Be
by AmTamFan
Summary: On the eve of Lilly and Olivers' two year anniversary, what will happen? How will they cope when something life altering happens. Will they survive? Or will it be just another teenage breakup? Yes, I know I suck at summaries! Ch.13 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hannah Montana**

AN- I am open to any suggestions as this is my first fan fiction.

Chapter 1: Introduction

I Lillian Truscott am in love, with whom you may ask? None other then Oliver Oken or as he thinks "Smokin' Oken." We have been best friends since pre-k, so as we both began to fall for each other, things got a little awkward.

Two years ago during a huge storm, we were alone together and things got a little heated when the power went out. Lets just say that we knew we were perfect for each other when he got scared and hopped into my lap, yes I know that is a bit strange and wimpy for a 15 year old boy. As the night went on and got colder, we started cuddling on the couch for warmth, which is where we shared our first kiss and knew that we would be together for ever.

We are now on the midst of our two year anniversary, what will happen? I don't know, but one thing is for sure, he is my true love and we are meant to be together and maybe I am ready for the next step, showing what I would do for him by a night of complete romance, if you know what I mean.

**AN- Yes I Know it is short but I want to know how people feel about it. Good? Bad? Let me know if you think I should continue or if you have an suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Olivers POV

"Hey! Miley!" I yell as I chase my best friend down the street. "Wait up!"

"Oh hey Oliver, whats up?"she asks while I stand there trying to catch my breath.

"Nothing much, I just don't know what I should get Lilly for our 2 year anniversary on Friday, can you help? I mean you must know what she wants you ARE her best friend!" I say HOPING that she will help me.

"Well I don't know aren't YOU supposed to be her awesome boyfriend that knows everything about her?" she says while I stand there looking stunned. "Jeez Oliver it was a joke, you looked more stunned then Uncle Earl did when he found out we there wasn't any dessert at thanksgiving!" "Has Lilly hinted about any jewelry or clothes or something that she might want?"

"Now that I think about it she was rambling on about some heart shaped diamond necklace that she thought looked pretty, you're a GREAT help Miley! Thanks SO much! Bye!" I say as I begin to run to Sparkle jewelry store.

"No problem! ANY time!" I hear her sarcastically yell.

_(At Sparkle)_

WOW! That is one expensive necklace! I think as I look at the tag reading $800 ON SALE?!? This is crazy that would be all my pay for the next 2 months!

"Maybe I will just by her a box of chocolates and some flowers." I mumble as I begin to walk out of the store.

"What was that son?" The salesman says.

"Oh nothing...I was just looking at that necklace over there." I point toward the case holding the over priced necklace.

"Wow thats an expensive piece. You would have to love someone very much to buy something like that for them."

"I do, and you know what? I am going to buy it for them because there is no one I love more in life then Lilly and she deserves this!" I say as I walk towards the necklace.

"Ok? Who's Lilly?" The clerk asked confusedly.

"She is my one and only." I say as I hear the **Ding **of the cash register.

2 Days Later!

Lilly's POV

"MILEY!" I scream into the phone.

"Whats wrong Lilly?"

"I don't know what to wear for my date tonight with Oliver! You know I am not could with the whole girly dress up thing!"

"Say no more, I will be there in 5 minutes!" She excitedly yells into the phone

As I wait for her, I think about what is going to happen tonight. Will it all go well? I hope this 'Rave' restaurant is as good as Miley said. I wonder what will happen after dinner when we come back to my empty house. Hmm oh I know. But am I ready for that? I love Oliver more then air itself so I know he would never dare pressure me into anything like that, but I don't know. Maybe I am ready to be 'deflowered' as my mom puts it. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Miley burst through my room carrying bags and bags of makeup and clothes.

"Jeez Miles, this is only one date!"

"Oh I know, but I want you to look PERFECT!" She says as she throws a cute red dress at me. "Try that on!"

"Wowza you look HOT Lilly, you HAVE to wear that dress!"

"Really? Does it look good?"

"Good?GREAT! Any one would be jealous of you!" She says as I look in the mirror. I have to agree this dress looks FANTASTIC on me!

Miley is now gone after making me promise that I will call her in the morning with all the details.

Olivers POV

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly says to me as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow you look GREAT!Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes I am lets go I am STARVED!" She says as she takes my hand and drags me out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What a night

Lilly's POV

"Wow that was fun!" I said we walked into the door of my house.

"Yeah, especially when you dropped your chicken and the waitress went flying!!" Oliver said as he mimicked the incident. Good ol Oliver.

"No it wasn't! Okay it was but I felt so bad! She had to go the hospital! The HOSPITAL Oliver just because I couldn't cut my chicken!"I said as I looked at Oliver who was now digging for something in his pocket. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"This" he said as he pulled out a box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it" he said

As I opened the box I saw the heart shaped necklace that I had wanted, I guess Oliver WAS listening to me.

"Wh..Ho...Ollie how did you afford this?" I said while I stood there stunned with my eyes probably out of their sockets at this point.

"What can I say? I would buy France for you Lilly, I love you and I would do anything to make you happy"he said as my heart just about melted.

"I love you SO much Olliekins" I said as I started kissing him.

As we continued kissing with our lips pushing together harder and harder as we went, I began to fell like I needed more, not just silly make out sessions; though they are great. I felt as if I needed to be closer to Oliver than I already was. Thats when I started to lead him up to my room.

When we got in, I pushed him hard onto my bed while pulling off my dress and unbuttoning his jacket.

"Are you sure?" he asked as I began to undo his belt.

"Positive" I replied when I had finished taking off his pants.

"Nice abs!" I squealed while rubbing his bare chest.

As we began to kiss again more passionate then the last, I felt Olivers tongue slide into my mouth, thats when the undergarments came flying off. Which is when we became one, I have never felt more alive then I did in those few minutes, the minutes that I would remember for the rest of my life because right there in my bed I had lost my virginity to Oliver.

After it was over we lied there panting from being out of breath, we cuddled, which is when I felt the strangest and most mysterious tears I had ever had in my eyes, I looked up at Oliver and smiled, there was no one in the world I would rather be with right now then him.

**AN- Was it ok? I know it was short!Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_2 Months Later_

Lilly's POV

"This is disgusting!"I mumble to myself as I threw up for the third time this week. What could be wrong with me? Could I have food poisoning? No definitely not unless my mom decided to poison me with her ever so fancy pb&j sandwiches. Flu? No can't be, I don't have a fever and the nausea usually subsides in the afternoon, wait morning sickness? Could I be pregnant? Haha that would be funny but highly unlikely. Then again I haven't had my period this month, and I don't remember having it last month either. Oh shit I could be pregnant!

As I got ready I decided that after school I would go to the drug store and by a couple of tests to see if I was. When I was walking to school with Miley I guess I looked worried because she kept asking 'what's wrong?' but I knew I couldn't tell her, at least not yet I didn't want her to freak out for nothing and besides I didn't want her to know that I did 'it' with Oliver.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Miley asked for the billionth time.

"Yes Miles! Why are you so sure that something is wrong with me?"I say now mad.

"You just look so gloomy and un-Lilly like. Remember I am your best friend and you can tell me anything."

"IM FINE!" I say as I run away from her as fast as I can to the school. Why can't she leave me alone? When im ready ill tell her whats wrong, she should know that that is how I am.

Miley's POV

"Hey Oliver"I said gloomy as I was thinking about what happened with Lilly.

"Hey Miles, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well this morning I was walking with Lilly, and she looked like well disturbed so I kept asking her whats wrong and she kept saying 'nothing' so when I asked her again she flipped out and ran away from me, do you know whats wrong?"

"No I don't, but hey there she is right there, ill go talk to her, see you later Miles!" he said as he walked over to Lilly.

Oliver's POV

"Hey Lils!" I said as I walked up to Lilly.

"Oh hey Oliver, whats up?"

"Well Miley said you were upset about something and I wondered what it was." I said while helping Lilly grab her books out of her locker.

"What is it with you two? Nothing is wrong and even if there was why would you care?" She yelled at me.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you!" I said trying to calm her down while I reached out to hug her.

"Well I just want you and her to leave me alone!" She screamed at me as she ran away.

"Lilly please wait!" I said as I attempted to catch up with her.

"Just leave her alone, she just needs time, when she is ready thats when she will talk." Miley said. When she got here? I have no clue.

Lilly's POV

"I just want to leave" I whimpered as I sat in the toilet stall crying.

After school I took a bus to the pharmacy downtown, I wanted to make sure that no one I knew would be there. When I walked in I went straight for the section with the pregnancy tests. How am I supposed to choose one when there are about a million different brands, when I looked at the prices I was shocked, why would a one time use item be $20? In the end I grabbed three different ones so I could be sure on the result and walked up to the cash registers. Lets just say I got a lot of dirty looks.

"Wow, aren't you a little young for these missy?" the saleslady asked.

I didn't say anything, I waited for her to put them in a bag and I payed then left.

When I got home I went straight up to the washroom where I took out the items I had bought.

After reading the instructions carefully, I took the first test and did what the box said. Then drank the bottle of water in the bathroom and took the other 2 tests. When the timer for the first test went off I carefully grabbed it from the counter and took off the cap.

I looked at it and it had a ...

**AN-Cliffhanger lol, was it good? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

Lilly's POV

_I looked at it and it had a ..._

little pink plus sign on it. Oh shit, im pregnant, then I heard another ding signaling the timer I had set for the other two tests. Both said positive. Crap this isn't good, how the hell am I Lillian Truscott gonna be able to raise a baby at the age of 17? How am I supposed to tell Oliver and Miley, wait how in the world am I going to tell my mom! She is for the 'no sex before marriage' thing and so is Olivers mom. I can't tell him, if I do he will be kicked out his mom will kill him just like what my mom is going to do to me. It is the end of my life as I know it.

_1 week later_

It has been a week since I found out I was pregnant and a week since I have left my room or had any contact with anyone except my mom who I have convinced into thinking that I have the flu. Oliver and Miley have tried really hard to speak to me they have phoned, emailed and have came over but since I don't have to call them or email them back and I told my mom not to let them in, I haven't heard or seen them. Let me tell you, being in your room for a full week can get a bit boring, so I decided to check my email, lets see 7 from Miley and 10 from Oliver, holy thats a lot. The first one from Oliver read:

_Dear Lilly,_

_What's wrong? Was it something I did? I love you SO much and I want to know what I did so I can fix it, I will do ANYTHING for you, you Lilly, are my life. Please talk to me again without you I am nothing, I can't sleep, I can't concentrate in school, I can't eat; I feel as if my life is over. I know you need your time and I respect that but remember I am ALWAYS here for you._

_All my love,_

_Oliver_

Even though it was short, it made me cry. Those damn hormones. I HAVE to Oliver I need him to help me through this, help me make the decisions after all he IS the father of this little creature inside of me. After a bit of thinking I decided that I was going to sneak out and talk to Oliver and from there I have no idea what will happen. But first I must take a shower, I look as if I rolled in a tub of grease.

_30 minutes later_

Sneaking out of your bedroom window is not as easy as you'd think first u have to hang your legs and body out then u have to try and reach and grab the eavesdrop while balancing yourself. When I got down I ran down to the end of the street to where Oliver lives. Then I began to throw rocks at his window to see if he was there.

Oliver's POV

BANG! BANG! I hear as something hits my window. As walk over and open the window ready to yell at whoever is there.

"HE...Lilly? What are you doing here?" I say as I look down at a sad looking Lilly.

"Hey Ollie I REALLY need to talk to you." She replied.

"Ill meet you at the front door." I said as I closed the window.

Lilly's POV

As I waited for Oliver at the door, I wondered what I should tell him, I don't want to just blurt out I'm pregnant, right then my thoughts were interrupted when Oliver opened the door.

"OLIVER!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms while I started to cry.

"Oh Lilly." Oliver said why rubbing my back. "Let's go up to my room" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

When we got upstairs we went and sat on the bed.

"Oliver I really need to tell you something."

"What is it Lils?"

"Do you remember that night like two months ago? On our anniversary?" I said

"Oh how could I forget?"

"Well we have a little problem now because of it..."

"Huh?" He said completely confused.

"I'm pregnant." I said as I began to cry.

"WHAT?"He yelled

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME OLLIE, I can't do this alone!"I cired.

"Oh Lilly, it will be okay, don't worry I will NEVER leave you, I will be here for you the whole time." He said as he kissed my forehead and pulled me up on his lap.

"I love you so much Oliver, but how are we supposed to tell our families, or Miley?" I said.

"I'm not sure but I think telling Miley will be easy, we should tell her soon."

"Actually Oliver I was thinking that I should tell Miley myself, you know since she is my best friend and I think it would be best coming from me.."

"If you want, I can't believe that my child is in there." He said as he began to rub my still flat belly.

"I love you!" I said as I began to kiss him.

**AN-Reviews and suggestions please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Sorry this took so long. I was in the hospital so therefore unable to post.**

Chapter 6:

Lilly's POV

Knock Knock Knock. I was at Miley's door planning on telling her what was up with me. When I was thinking about how I shut her out this past I began to cry. That's when Robbie Ray opened the door.

"Miley isn't her, Oh Lilly darlin' what's wrong?"he asked.

"I..uhh.sniffs" was all I managed to get out.

"Come and sit down." He said as he grabbed my hand a pulled me onto the couch.

"Please don't hate me Mr. Stewart and I understand if you never want me to be around Miley again uhh.."

"What is it?"

"I'm uhh...pregnant."

"You're what? Lilly sure I am a little disappointed, but I would never keep you from seeing Miles, you are the best thing that has happened to her. It's Oliver's isn't it?"

"Yes..." I said still trying to calm myself down

"Oh come he sweetie." He said as he pulled me into a big hug. At that moment Miley came in.

"Oh my god Lilly! What's wrong?" She said as I let go of Mr. Stewart.

"I wanted to let you know that I am uhh...pregnant."

"Oh my god you are?!? This is SOOO great I am going to be an aunt!" She screamed as she came over to rub my belly.

"Have you told yours or Olivers parents yet?" Robbie said ruining the happy moment.

"No, no we haven't I don't know what to say, I am scared she will kick me out." I said.

"I doubt that will happen, and even if she does, there is always room for you here." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Well I better go home and tell my parents, thanks you guys." I said as I left the house.

"Hey mom we need to talk." I said walking in my front door.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked as she came to sit beside me.

"Well umm... I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant.."I said quietly.

"What did you just Lillian Anne Truscott?"She yelled. Full name not good.

"I said I am pregnant."

"Well you and whorechild can leave my house because you no longer live here." She said

"Please don't mom, I'm sorry!" I gasped as I began to cry.

"I don't need a little slut in the house, now please leave, I am VERY disappointed in you Lillian." She said.

"Fine then, I'll come get my things later!" I said defeated as I walked out the door.

"Hey Oliver!" I said as I saw him walking towards my house.

"Oh hey Lilly, I told my parents."

"I did too...what did they say?"

"They said that...

**AN- REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"_They said that..._

they no longer wanted me to live with them!" He said as he began to tear up.

"Do you think that I could stay with you?" He asked

"Well that would be a little hard since at the moment I have no where to live." I said as I began to laugh.

"How is this funny?" He asked.

"I don't know, two teenagers get kicked out of there houses because the girl is pregnant, it just seems a little soap operaish to me." I laughed.

"So where the hell are we going to stay?" He asked.

"I have no clue, Miley's dad did say that there was always room for me at their house, but both of us? I'm not sure he would want that." I said

"We'll be fine. I know I will as long as I am with you." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hey Miles." Oliver and I said as she opened the door.

"Hey guys come in."

"We have some good news...and some bad news." Oliver said.

"What's the good news?" she asked

"We told our parents."

"And the bad?"

"We both got kicked out."

"Really oh my god guys I am so sorry!" She said as she came and hugged us both.

"What's wrong?" Robby Ray asked as he walked down the stairs.

"We both got kicked out." I said as I began to cry as it finally sunk in that I had nowhere to live.

"Oh darling, it's okay." He said as he hugged me. Now why can't my parents be as comforting?

"Hey Daddy, I was wondering if maybe they could both stay here for awhile until they can find somewhere permanent to live." Miley asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh daddy please." She said as she used the puppy dog look.

"Well darlin' I am not sure."

"You told Lilly that if anything happened she could stay her."Miley said.

"Miles it's okay really, we should go find somewhere to stay." I said as I began to walk towards the door.

"Wait Lilly, I have made up my mind, you and Oliver can stay here." Robby Ray said.

"Really dad? You are SO awesome!" Miley said as she jumped up onto her dad.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart."I said as I went up and hugged him.

"Yeah thanks, you a life saver." Oliver said.

"It's no problem you and Lilly are like my own kids." He said as he patted my back.

**AN- I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I have a huge essay for school that I have been working on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Lilly's POV:

_4 months later_

I am now 7 months pregnant. Crazy I know right? My life is really hectic, and getting pretty complicated. I live at Miley's house because my parents kicked me out, Oliver is also here because of the same factor and I am now being home schooled, everyone sort of noticed that I had gained a lot of weight in my stomach area during my fifth month.

"Oww." I said as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Oh my god Lilly what's wrong? Are you going into early labor because the doctor said this could happen in a teenage pregnancy!" Oliver started to ramble.

"No chill Ollie, it's just the baby kicking." I said as I began to chuckle.

"Psh! I knew that, I was just practicing for if it really happened."

"Sure you are there you donut, it's okay I still love you!" I said as I leaned over to kiss him.

"Oh! There it goes again, do you want to feel?" I asked as I began to grab Olivers hand.

When I put his hand on my belly, the baby started to furiously kick.

"It must know who it's daddy is!" I gleamed.

"Lilly, why can't we find out the gender!"

"Because I want it to be a surprise! It is funner that way!" I exclaimed

"Whatever." He said as he returned to playing with my belly.

"Well I have to get to work. I love you!" Oliver started working at Rico's to help pay for some baby supplies.

"Okay bye!" I said as he leaned over to kiss me.

"Oh hey Mr. Stewart." I said as he came into the house after jogging.

"Hey Lilly, how do you feel?"He asked.

"Oh pretty good." I said as I stood up and 'walked' over to the kitchen were Mr. Stewart was.

"Ow." I said as I started rubbing my stomach.

"Is the baby kicking?"

"Oh yeah! Do you want to feel?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and put it on my belly before he even had time to answer."

"Wow, it must feel feel. I think the kid is going to be a soccer player!" He chuckled.

"Well I wish it would stop practicing until it was born!"

"Haha. Oh Lilly you have a doctors appointment tomorrow, you can't miss it this time, you haven't gone the few months, you would be able to find out the gender now you know!"

"I know, but I was planning on keeping it a surprise, much to Olivers dismay, and Miley's, though she is sure it is a girl!"

**AN- I know it was short and I haven't updated in awhile but I wasn't sure anyone was still interested, plus I'm only 13,my schedule is very busy right now with touring all of the high schools! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Lilly's POV:

Right now I am on the way to the doctors with Oliver and Mr. Stewart for an appointment, Miley wanted to come but she had a Hannah party so she couldn't. I am really scared about the whole thing, I hate doctors offices they smell funny, but I know I have to go, I haven't gone since my fourth month which I know isn't good.

"Uh Lilly are you coming?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah right sorry." I guess I got too caught up thinking

"Lil..Lilly Tr Truscott?" The nursed stuttered.

"Here." I said as Ollie, Robby and I got up.

"The doctor will be her momentarily." The nurse smiled as she left the room.

"You excited to see your baby?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Oh yeah!" I gushed as I started to rub my belly.

"Hey Lilly, I'm Dr. Cayne."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Come have a seat up here." He said. "I understand that you haven't seen the doctor since you were four months along, and that you are 7 now? You know you should be coming almost every month in case something happens."

"Yes I know I should have but I have been busy with living arrangements and finding a tutor."

"I see, well why don't we do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing?"

"Sure!" I excitedly said.

"WOW! That's cold!" I said as he rubbed the jelly stuff onto my stomach.

"And that right there is your baby." He said as he pointed to the screen.

"Oh my god. That is my baby!Ollie that is OUR baby!" I sad as I began to tear up.

"That is so cool!" He replied.

"It is an amazing thing." Robby Ray said.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor said.

"No, we want it to be a surprise."

"And here are your pictures Ms. Truscott, and remember I will be seeing you in about a month." Dr. Cayne said as we headed to the door.

"Hey Miley your home! You have to see my baby!" I screamed as I waddled in the door towards Miley.

"Look!" I said as I showed her the pictures.

"Oh my god the baby is SO cute!" She squealed.

"I know, and I am going to put the picture right here on the fridge!"

_2 Weeks Later_

"OWWW!" I screamed as I clutched my stomach.

"Lilly! What's going ON?!?" Oliver said as he ran over to me.

"I...Don't...Know!?!" I cried in between breathes.

"Are you in labor?!? We have to get to the hospital!" He screamed.

"I...Don't think so...look!" I cried as I showed him my hands.

"Oh my gosh why are you bleeding?"

"I don't know get Mr. Stewart...OWWW!" I cried as I dropped to my knees clutching my stomach.

_No POV_

"What's going on?..Oh my god Lilly what's wrong?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"She is bleeding!" Oliver yelled as he went to help Lilly.

"What's going on here?" Miley and Jackson asked as they came down the stairs.

"OMG!LILLY!" Miley yelled

"Miley call an ambulance and Jackson come help me and Oliver get Lilly on the coach." Mr. Stewart yelled. Lilly was now unconscious.

AN- Cliffy...review! Oh and any suggestions?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Thanks for everyones support! I didn't think anyone would read this story!**

_Oliver's POV_

We are on our way to the hospital because something happened to Lilly and she started bleeding and went unconscious. I am in the ambulance with her while Miley, Mr. Stewart and Jackson are driving seperate. She is up now but very woozy. I am so scared for both her and the baby. I don't want it to die, I have grown so close to it over the past 7 months, but I don't want Lilly to die either, I have known her forever and I love her more than air itself. Even though she said if it had come down to it, save the baby's life over hers, I am just not sure I could do it.

"OOWW! Ollie PLEASE make this pain stop. OWW!" Lilly cried.

"I wish I could I really do." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"What is going to happen to my baby?" Lilly asked as she was being wheeled into a room.

"We have to do some tests to make sure the baby is okay, if not we might have to do an emergency C-section."

"But she is only 7 and a half months pregnant." I said

"We have to do what we have to do to make sure they are both safe." The doctor answered.

"AHH!" Lilly screamed, once again clutching her stomach.

"We have to get her into an emergency C-section, or we have a risk of losing the baby, it's heart rate is dropping steadily." The doctor said.

"I'm SO scared." Lilly cried.

"It will be okay, and soon we will be taking our little baby home, well to the Stewart's house." I replied.

"We have to go now, say goodbye." The doctor said as they transferred Lilly to the bed with wheels.

"Bye, good luck!" I said as I kissed her forehead.

Lilly continued to cry as they rolled her down the hall.

"How is she doing?" Miley asked as she, Mr. Stewart and Jackson ran down the hall.

"I don't know they wheeled her into an emergency C-section 10 minutes ago."I said worriedly.

"But she isn't even 8 months!" She stammered.

"I know!" I said as my eyes began to well up. I never would have thought a person, specifically a man, could cry so much in such a short time.

"It will be okay son." Mr. Stewart said as he patted my back. By now we were all in tears.

_Lilly's POV_

"Bye, good luck!" My Ollie said as he kissed my forehead and I was wheeled down the hall into a delivery room, crying I might add.

"AHH!" I screamed as another contraction hit. "Why did this happen to me!" I cried.

"Is my baby gonna be all right?" I asked the doctor. "I am not sure." He said simply. He didn't even look me in the eye, matter a fact, no one has given me a straight answer or has even had the decency to look me in the eye, beside Oliver, of course.

"We need a breathing mask!" I heard the doctors panic before everything went black.

**AN- I know REALLY short but I wanted to know if you think the baby should be a girl, or a boy. I have some names that I have picked out for both, but if you have suggestions I will gladly except them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_Oliver's POV_

I hope she is fine, I hope she is fine, I hope she is fine. I thought as I paced in the waiting room.

"Oliver, she is going to be fine what are you so worried about..it's Lilly we are talking about, she can do ANYTHING! Besides you gonna burn a hold in the floor!" Miley said trying to comfort me, I guess she isn't worried now...

"I LOVE Lilly, LOVE her Miley, if anything happened to her I don't know what I would do!" I said.

"I love her too, but we can't worry, we can't help her right now!"

"You don't lover her like I do! She and my future child's lives are at risk and you DON'T want me to worry?!? You just don't understand!" I yelled.

"Are you trying to say I don't CARE about her?!?" She yelled right back. By now we had some people staring at us.

"Are you guys family of Lillian Truscott?" A doctor asked as he walked towards us.

"Yes." Miley said.

"Okay, well during the C-section, Lilly blacked out and has gone into a coma, she isn't doing well she has some internal bleeding, this pregnancy has put a lot of pressure on her and her body, her body just couldn't handle it. You can go see her now, if you would like, but only one in the room at a time." He said.

"What? Is she going to be okay?" Asked Miley.

"We are not sure, you might want to say good-bye just in case."

"What about my baby?"

"Well she wasn't breathing when we got her out so she was rushed to critical care, **AN- What is that called for babies again? **We have her hooked up to some machines to help her breathe and she is in an incubator, and she seems okay right now, but she is very premature and her lungs are very undeveloped so they could collapse any moment, so we'll see how things go. Unfortunately, you won't be able to see her for a while. I am very sorry." He said and with that he walked off.

"A girl? We had a girl? And Lilly can't even meet her?" I dropped to my hands and knees crying.

"Come here son." Robby Ray said as he bent down and hugged me. "Lilly is a fighter, you know that, and if that baby is anything like her, I know she will be alright. Come on lets go see Lilly."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Go on you first." Mr. Stewart said as he pushed me into the room.

"Hi Lilly it's me, Oliver." I said as I sat on the chair beside her and grabbed her hands. She was so pale.

"I don't know if you can hear me but PLEASE wake up we need you." Still no answer. "Guess what? We have a baby girl! I know that's what you wanted, even though you said you didn't care. As soon as we get out of here I am going to find a house for us, not a bad one either a really nice one. Looking onto the ocean just like you wanted, and it will have a patio, a hot tub, ANYTHING thing you want but babe, I need you to wake up! I love you to death and I would never be able to live with out you, neither will our baby. You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met, you believed in me when no one else would. Remember that time when we were eleven? I said that I was going to dig a hole to china? Everyone laughed at me. But you stayed with me and helped me dig ALL night for two weeks, remember we just sat in the big hole and laughed and talked. You helped me when I found out I had diabetes. But Lilly I can't raise this child with out you! So you need to wakeup! " I sat there and stroked her hair as I began to cry.

After about an hour with her, I let Miley go in to see her.

_Miley's POV_

"Hey Lils, it is me Miley. I really need you to wake up, I have never seen Oliver like this before. He is a mess! He can't stop crying. I know this is hard but I REALLY need you to pull through, you have a daughter now, she is going to need her mom! Plus who is going to come with me to the Hannah concerts? I was thinking of telling the world my secret, but I need you by my side! I have to go now but I love you!" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Robby, I think Lilly would probably appreciate if you went to see her." Oliver said.

"Okay son, I will."

_Robby's POV_

"Hey Lil, it's me Robby. I really hope you will wake up. You know you are like a daughter to me, and I could never be more proud of you for what you have done, you became Miley's best friend the first day you met her, and I have never seen my daughter as happy as she was when she met you. And you just brought a baby into this world who is going to need her beautiful mom Lilly. You are strong and I know you will pull through. And I don't want you for one minute, think that you are barging into our lives by moving in, because I love you Lilly and I always will no matter what decisions you make. I will see you later." I said as I kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Do you wanna quickly say goodnight to her?" I asked Oliver.

"Sure."

_Oliver's POV_

"Hey babe, it's me again I just wanted to say good night." I said as I kissed her.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said as I walked towards the door

"Ol..Ollie?" I heard faintly.

"LILLY!" I said as I bolted towards her.

"We did it, well you did it. We have a baby girl!" I cried.

"A girl? That is good..I think we should name her Callie, after your grandma."

"You would do that!" Once again Lilly does the most wonderful thing, she knew how close my grandma and I were she was like my best friend we did so much together, I stayed in my room for 2 weeks after she died.

"I would do anything for you." She half smiled.

"How about Callie Samantha Oken?" I asked.

"That's per..."She said

"That's what?" I said all of a sudden there was this steady beeping sound.

**AN- Did ya like it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Haven't gotten a lot of reviews yet but I am going to update anyways because I am just that nice!lol. And do you guys get the names? Callie?Ollie? Let's hope you do, if not, the I guess you aren't very bright! Aha jk love you guys!**

Chapter 12:

"_That's what?" I said all of a sudden there was this steady beeping sound._

When I finally realized what that noise was I started to panic.

"Oh my go Lilly no!" I shouted as I went an shook her. "HELP!PLEASE!"I cried. Then a few doctors and nurses came running in and started doing something to the machines she was hooked up to and began hooking her up to some kind of machines trying to reviver her. I then saw Miley and Robby Ray in the door way shocked, then a nurse grabbed my arm and told me I needed to leave the room. "No!" I shouted. "that's my Lilly in there! Please don't!" I cried, but it was too late, she shut the door in my face and rushed back with the others. I didn't know what to do, besides to stand there helplessly and cry. This was all happening to fast. Why did this happen to us? All we were doing was bringing a child into this world and god decided to put us through a loop.

"It will be okay." I heard Mr. Stewart say as he and Miley pulled me into a hug.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

_3 hours later..._

They had brought Lilly into an emergency surgery almost three hours ago and we still hadn't heard anything. I was starting to get really, really worried and scared about Lilly, I didn't even get to tell her that Callie was doing a bit better now.

"Are you guys the family of Ms. Truscott?" A nurse said as she walked up to us.

"YES! Is she okay?" I said as I jumped off of my chair.

"She isn't great, but she is doing better, she is a very lucky girl. She is in recovery right now, but you will be able to see her in a few hours she is healing well."

"THANK you. Thanks you SO MUCH!" I said relieved.

She nodded her and left.

"I told you she would pull through." Mr. Stewart said as he winked at me.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

_Lilly's POV_

"Where is my Ollie? I want to see Oliver!" I said to my nurses. I was so confused, last I remembered, I was talking to Oliver about my baby's name, then all of a sudden everything was black. Now I am here, I have bandages on my chest and stomach.

"We will go get him dear." This friendly old nurse said to me as she left the room.

I sat in my bed, waiting for Oliver, wow he is such a GREAT boyfriend, I can't believe he has stood by me through this all. Most guys ditch their girlfriends when they find out they're pregnant. But not Ollie, he stood by me through this all. He is going to make a great dad, if me and Callie make it out of here.

"Oh my god Lilly you're okay!!!!" Oliver yelled as he ran over and kissed and hugged me. Wow, what an affectionate man.

"Yes, yes I am, but could you let go? You are hurting me!" I laughed

"Oh I am so sorry Lilly, I am so happy you are okay. Now we will finally be able to meet Callie!" He squealed like a little girl.

"Let's hope she DOESN'T look like you." I said. Oliver looked upset and kind of confused.

"I'm KIDDING you donut!" I laughed.

"Oh, psh, I knew that!" He said.

"Sure you were, but it's okay because you're MY donut!" I grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

"AHEM!" I heard someone, guessing it was Miley, from the door say.

"What? I haven't seen my Ollie in a LONG time. Why do you care?" I said after I knew it was Miley. Then me and Ollie started to kiss again.

"I care! Now please get off each other and save it for a later time." I heard someone manly say.

"Sorry Mr. Stewart!" Oliver and I said at the exact same time.

"It's okay, I am just happy to see Lilly doing better." He winked

"I am SO happy you are OKAY Lilly, what would I and Hannah do without you? I need Lola with me when I tell the world that I am Hannah Montana." She said but got quieter when it got to the whole Hannah part.

"WHAT?!? You are going to tell the world your secret? Why?" I objected

"Calm down Lilly! I am eighteen, I can't sing songs about love and my double life forever! Besides, I think my fans have the right to know, before they figure it out themselves." She said.

"Well everyone will figure it out and make the connection between Miley and Hannah when.." She stopped as she looked around the room to see if anyone else was in here. But by now everyone had left and it was only me and Miley.

"When what?" I asked.

"When they can tell that I am pregnant."She said.

"YOU'RE what?!?" I said.

"I am pregnant."She whispered.

"With who?" I asked.

"The father of this baby is..."

**AN- I bet you didn't see THAT coming! Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"_The father of this baby is..."_

"well, I don't know."Miley said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well it could be one of two people..."She replied.

"You did it twice?!?" I shouted!

"Quiet down!"

"Oh yeah sorry!" I laughed.

"Hey this ISN'T funny, I need your help!" She said.

"Well first tell me who the father could be?" I said.

"It could either be, Jake Ryan, or..or..." She stammered.

"Jake or who?" I said.

"Lilly please don't hate me!" She said as she started to cry.

"What's going on? Why would I hate you?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"Well..it might be...Olivers." She whispered.

"WHAT?!?"

"I said it might be Oliver's!"She yelled!

"No, no, that's NOT funny Miley, you wouldn't do that, and my Ollie would NEVER do that to me. He loves me!" I said as I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lilly! It juts kind of happened, he was upset because you were being rude to him and he didn't think that you loved him so I.." She started.

"SO YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND THE FATHER OF MY BABY!?!?!!" I screamed, probably disturbing people in the hall.

"I'm sorry Lilly! I didn't mean to! Oliver regretted it right after it happened and..and.."

"That still doesn't make it right!" I yelled, now breaking down and crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she rubbed my back.

"Get off of me! And sorry doesn't CUT IT! You were supposed to be my best friend!" I cried, and she backed off scared.

"I..I"

"What is the world is going on in here?" Both Mr. Stewart and my cheating boyfriend said as the walked into the room, realizing that we were both crying.

"Lilly, what happened?"Oliver said as he walked towards me.

"Get out." I said as I pointed to the door.

"What?" He said confused.

"You and YOU GET OUT!!!" I screamed and I pointed to Oliver then Miley as I cried. They both left seeing how distraut I was.

"What happened Lilly?" Mr. Stewart asked as he came a rubbed my back as I cried.

"Oliver...cheated on..me...with Mi...ley!"I said between sobs.

"WHAT?!?" He said, obviously angry at both of them.

I just cried.

"It's okay Lilly, you'll get through this, but right now you have to worry about Callie, I bet you anxious to meet her!" He said trying to comfort me as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah, I guess but I can't believe they would ever do that! They are supposed to be my best friends." I said as I started to cry yet again.

"Shhh... darlin'"

"Hey..oh am I interrupting something?" A nurse said as she walked into the room.

"No, it's fine." I said wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet your little baby girl now!" She said cheerily.

"Yes please!"

"Okay I just need you to get in the wheelchair by the wall there so you can go up to see her, she is still in an incubator at the moment."

"Oh okay." I said as Robby pulled the chair by my bed and helped me into it.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Okay there she is right there, I'll give you a bit to meet her."She said as she pointed to a little clear box with the smallest little baby in it, then left.

"Oh my god she is beautiful Lilly!" Mr. Stewart said as we looked into the incubator.

"Hey, sweetie, mommy is here." I said as I held her hand through the little hole.

"How can you love someone so much when you just met?" I asked as I began to tear up, damn hormones.

"It's an amazing feeling, Lilly what's wrong?" He asked as I started to cry.

"It just that she has Oliver's eyes!" I cried.

"Now, now, I think she looks like you! Besides the eyes, she even has your blonde hair!"

"I guess you're right." I said as I smiled.

"She is SO beautiful!" I said.

"Just like her mom."He said.

"Have you thought of any names?" The nurse said as she walked up behind us with a birth certificate in hand.

"Callie Samantha Marie Truscott." I decided that I wasn't going to use Oken, not after what Oliver did to me.

"That's perfect!" The nurse said as she wrote it down and headed back out of the room.

**AN- Two chapters in one night! I just couldn't stop!**


End file.
